Innocent Sorrow
by Bulecelup
Summary: Jangan bersikap munafik, semua orang melihat orang lain hanya dari penampilannya saja, tidak melihat isi hati mereka, atau kepribadian mereka... bagi orang-orang seperti itu, penampilan adalah segalanya. Mereka sudah melupakan yang namanya “Hati.”


**Title: **Innocent Sorrow

**Pair: **Matt x Mello.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Jangan bersikap munafik, semua orang melihat orang lain hanya dari penampilannya saja, tidak melihat isi hati mereka, atau kepribadian mereka... bagi orang-orang seperti itu, penampilan adalah segalanya. Mereka sudah melupakan yang namanya "Hati."

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mello membuang plastik pembungkus cokelat yang tadi dia makan kedalam tong sampah yang berada tepat disampingnya, itu adalah cokelat ke-6 yang dia makan hari ini...sekaligus cokelat terakhirnya.

Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman sepi di tengah kota, melihat danau yang perlahan-lahan membeku, pohon-pohon tua yang dahannya tertimbun dengan salju putih, dan sebagainya....

Dengan tangannya yang dilapisi dengan sarung tangan hitam, Mello meraba sebagian wajahnya yang terbakar, lukanya terasa sangat kasar, meskipun dia memakai sarung tangan sekalipun.

Bagi Mello, luka ini adalah tanda kekalahannya, dan karena luka ini, banyak orang menganggapnya tidak berguna, jelek, dan menjijikan.

Karena itu dia berusaha memanjangkan rambutnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, walaupun tidak semua lukanya dapat tertutupi...

Mello menghela nafas panjang, sudah 2 jam lamanya dia berada disini... tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk dan menatap danau yang berwarna biru terang bagaikan air laut...

'_...apakah...Matt merasa jijik denganku, karena luka ini?'_

Setiap kali dia menyentuh luka di wajahnya, dia selalu memikirkan hal yang sama, apakah Matt merasa jijik dengannya, karena luka jelek itu?

Mello muak melihat cara orang-orang menatapnya seperti dia makhluk asing, orang-orang seakan-akan melihatnya seperti gelandangan tak berguna yang mukanya telah cacat sebelah...

Orang-orang hanya melihat orang lain dari penampilannya saja...

Hal itulah yang Mello benci dari orang-orang kebanyakan, hanya segelintir orang yang dia lihat tidak seperti itu, hanya Matt... dan... dan....entahlah... yang dia tahu hanya Matt seorang...

Di dalam hatinya, Mello sangat takut kalau Matt pergi meninggalkannya, karena wajahnya yang cacat dan segala kekurangannya....

Tak apa, bila orang lain pergi menjauhinya atau tidak mau mendekatinya... asalkan bukan Matt, Matt adalah segalanya bagi Mello, dia adalah orang yang selalu membantunya dari dulu, Matt adalah harta benda terakhir miliknya yang paling berharga.

Dia siap untuk di benci oleh semua orang di dunia asalkan itu bukan Matt...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Mels?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkan Mello yang sempat menutup matanya, dan mulai merasakan kalau air matanya tertahan dibawah pelupuk mata. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Matt berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyuman ceria tergambar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku dirumah saja?" Matt memiringkan wajahnya sedikit ketika menatap Mello yang hampir menangis, dia masih tetap tersenyum kepadanya.

Mello langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, dia tak mau Matt menatapnya... sebenarnya setiap kali dia menyadari kalau Matt sedang menatapnya, Mello berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menatap Matt balik.

Mello hanya tak ingin Matt menatap wajahnya yang jelek dan cacat ini.

"Hei... ada apa? Kok diam saja?" Matt lalu duduk di samping Mello, dengan cekatan dia membuang gumpalan salju yang tertimbun di atas kepala Mello.

Mello tak membalas perkataannya, masih sibuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari Matt.

Matt jadi bingung melihat sikap Mello yang tumben-tumbennya seperti ini, dia berfikir kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Mello marah kepadanya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah, Mels?" ucap pemuda berambut merah seperti _wine_ itu. "Katakan apa kesalahanku, Mels!"

Mello terkejut mendengar omongannya, mengapa dia malah minta maaf? Matt selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala hal, padahal bukan dia yang salah... dia sama sekali tak bersalah...

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Matt..." ucap Mello dengan sangat pelan... "Tidak ada yang salah...."

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat sedih?" rasa khawatir tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Matt, dia selalu saja merasa khawatir apabila Mello bertingkah aneh.

Mello perlahan-lahan berani untuk menatap wajah Matt, walaupun tidak semuanya. "Aku ini...cacat, Matt... lihat aku...lihat luka ini.... aku ini...aku ini menjijikan!"

Mata Matt terbalak setelah mendengar perkataan Mello yang sangat mengejutkannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak cacat, kau juga tidak menjijikan! Ngomong apa sih kau?"

"Jangan bohong, Matt! katakan saja yang sesungguhnya, aku memang cacat, dan semua orang merasa jijik denganku karena luka ini... semua orang menganggapku tidak berguna!" Mello mulai jadi histeris, dan ini merupakan tanda yang buruk, karena jika Mello mulai histeris, tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya, bahkan Matt sekalipun.

"Mello...." kata Matt dengan pelan, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan Mello.

Akhirnya tangis yang tadi tertahan pecah juga, beberapa butir air mata jatuh dari mata pemuda berambut pirang terang itu. "Semua orang menjauhiku, dan aku telah kalah dengan kehidupan yang aku buat sendiri, aku ini tidak berguna..."

"Mello...." Matt masih memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Kau...kau juga pasti merasa jijik denganku, luka ini....telah membuatku cacat, kau...kau pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku....dan juga..." ucapan Mello mulai terdengar tidak jelas dan tidak rasional, karena dia tersedak dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Mihael." Panggil Matt.

Akhirnya Mello bisa diam juga setelah dia mendengar nama aslinya dipanggi oleh Matt, karena mereka jarang sekali saling memanggil dengan nama asli...hanya dalam keadaan tertentu saja...

Mendadak Matt meraup wajah Mello dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain merapihkan poni rambutnya, jadi seluruh wajah Mello terlihat semuanya.

"Bagiku, kau tetap saja adalah kau..." Matt menatap Mello tepat di matanya, tatapannya begitu lembut dan sayu. "Kau tak akan pernah berubah di mataku, karena aku melihatmu bukan dari wajahmu, tapi dari hatimu. Kau orang yang baik dan menarik, Mihael.... aku sudah melihat banyak sekali kelebihan yang kau miliki."

Mello sama sekali tak berkedip, dia terbuai dengan omongan Matt...sangat terbuai...

"Aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu, dan kau tahu akan hal itu, Mihael...karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, aku tak perduli dengan wajahmu yang rusak, atau apapun... karena di mataku, kau tetap saja Mihael, Mihael yang aku kenal selama ini." Matt melanjutkan perkataannya, sambil mengusap wajah Mello yang rusak menggunakan tangannya.

Mello membiarkan air matanya untuk jatuh kembali, namun dia dengan cepat menghapusnya setelah mendengar omongan Matt. "Terima kasih....Mail..." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Omongan Matt sungguh membuat hatinya tenang, setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu seperti doa dan musik ditelinganya....

"Cerialah kembali, Mihael." Matt perlahan-lahan melepas tangannya dari wajah Mello, lalu dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. "Ayo pulang, dan akan kubelikan cokelat Hershey's untukmu"

"Baiklah...." Mello menyambut tangan Matt, dan Matt langsung menariknya untuk berdiri dari atas bangku. Matt menepuk kepala Mello seperti anak kecil, Mello sedikit tersenyum saat Matt menepuk kepalanya.

Mello tak butuh pendapat atau kehadiran orang lain yang hanya akan melukainya dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan omongan mereka yang kejam tentang wajahnya yang cacat.

Jika Matt ada untuk menemaninya, Mello tak butuh orang lain lagi di sampingnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Monochrome no Kiss, **_**SID**_. **~Kuroshitsuji~**)

**MATTGASM:** keliatan banget yah Mello itu manusia paling egois...uahauahah~ x,D "_Orang yang melihat orang lain hanya dari penampilannya saja"_... hal yang sudah sangat MERAKYAT sekali yeh, bahkan SUANGAT MERAKYAT... *_bagaikan sendal merek swallow! Seluruh masyarakat Indonesia punya sendal itu!! xD_* karena orang-orang sering melihat orang lain hanya dari penampilannya saja... mereka tidak tahu, kebaikan dan sifat asli yang orang itu miliki :D thanks for reading!


End file.
